federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kitaan Dhow
Kitaan Lomach Dhow has come a long way in his life, and yet he is still just at the cusp of his future holds. El Aurian by birth, he is still considered a rather young man. He has been an explorer, a professor, and an officer. While his family lives in California, he continues as the Chief of Science on the USS Valiant. Background Information For all intents and purposes, Kit Dhow is an orphan. Born to an elite family within the El Aurian culture, he began his life as the youngest son and had left to explore the universe when a planetary coup claimed the life of his parents, siblings, and their families. Their memories live on within Kit, and will pass onto his children as well. Fathers middle name was Chiron. Current Spouse(s) Eva Garcia Kitaan met is wife, Evalynne Garcia, in the 2370's and was the first one with whom he shared his virginity. Some in the past have teased Kit with being old-fashioned. For him, it has always been a matter of shaving what he valued as a priceless gift for the woman with whom he would share the rest of his life. On the surface, Eva would seem the perfect choice. An El Aurian like himself, and comparable in age, she is a lovely young woman with a big heart. Children Kitaan has six children with Evalynne Garcia including Elliana Tredway, Aidyah Dhaja, Dylan Dhow, Zoe Dhaja, Zachary Dhow and Ah'riel Dhow. Please see the links for more information. Kitaan has one child with N'lani Una named Victoria Dhaja. Kitaan has one child with mEvalynn Garcia named Chiaro Dhow. Grandchildren Kitaan has three grandchildren from Elliana and Lincoln Tredway named Alexandria Tredway, Harmon Tredway and Harper Tredway. Kitaan has two grandchildren from Chiaro and Siomane Cassica named Dominic Dhow and Felicity Dhaja. Kitaan has three grandchildren from Chiaro and Katal T'Kassus named Jolon Dhow, Aaliyah Dhaja and Tanin Dhow. Starfleet Academy Kitaan's Academy experience actually started several decades before attending as a student himself. Drawn to the Academy due to his credentials as a doctorate in Archaeology and Anthropology, Kit was accepted as a professor of Science. It was only later in his life that he was draw in to apply as a cadet himself. To this day Kit still shares somewhat of a friendship with one of his former students - one Captain Shawn Munroe. Military Service After graduation, Kit went on to serve on a number of ships - participating in the efforts against Dominion forces in the process - before receiving posting as Chief of Science on the newly refurbished Starbase 60 within the Samuel's Nebula. Resigning from this post after injuries which required months of convalescence, Kit re-upped - this time finding a post on DS9. While on an archaeological dig on Bajor, Kit was abducted by Mirror Universe denizens resulting in a captivity which lasted nearly a year. Upon his rescue and return to the regular universe, he eventually found himself stepping down from duty in order to spend time with his family. In 2404, Kitaan joined the USS Valiant as the Chief of Science and remained there into 2405 where he took a demotion to Commander in order to remain at a less rank than the leader of Red Squad Kennedy Frobisher. Notes of Interest On top of being a Scientist, a professor, an officer - not to mention a family man - Kit is an accomplished writer and artist. He currently is widely recognized within the science realm - and those outside who have interest in such things - for documenting his work on Olivia II, uncovering an ancient settlement belonging to the long lost Debrune - the originators of the Romulan Empire. Included with the report is an elaborate collection of artwork depicting not only the settlement as it exists now, but renderings of how it might have existed in its prime. In light of this, Kit is currently at work compiling his studies - and those of the other scientists involved - of the Bajor project to create another book. He hopes this one finds just as much popularity as the first, and encourages people to learn more about the project and others like it. 4 Kitaan Dhow Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2200 Category:All Characters